‘APO Tanghali Na!’ premiere last January 25 beats 'It’s Showtime' and 'Eat Bulaga!'
January 27, 2014 When the home of great noontime shows like Alas Dose sa Trese, Lunch Break and Chow Time Na!, if you think that IBC-13 has already poured all its new shows this month and boosting its primetime and weekend programs, the pilot episode and premiere telecast last Saturday (January 25) of the much-awaited return of APO Hiking Society's newest noontime variety show, APO Tanghali Na! went on air for the first time and instantly became the #1 show on its timeslot in a ratings smash hit for the undisputed number 3 station IBC-13 as preparation for its upcoming 54th anniversary. According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, APO’s return to the music scene via the noontime slot was watched by a bigger television audience than ABS-CBN's It’s Showtime and GMA's Eat Bulaga! continued to soar high in national TV ratings with many Filipinos is the musical variety and game show packed format. Gathering over 250 performers on a multi-million peso new set with the pilot episode. The show became a worldwide trending topic on social networking site, Twitter. And the opening was greeted with such a big turnout of fans that traffic along Broadcast City in Diliman was at a standstill. After proving its winning contender as an emerging competitor to the two network giants with the primetime top-raters such as Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar, IBC-13 is gearing away to marked on its own noontime show than other networks. IBC’s first-ever daily noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! toppled with 17.6% agerate rating, or 10 points. It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! garnered with 14.5% and 10.3%% audience share have consistently placed in the Top 20 programs nationwide, according to multinational market research group Kantar Media, has repeatedly lagged behind its rival shows. Gathering over 250 performers on a multi-million peso new set, caused quite a stir in the pilot episode of APO Tanghali Na! was also the number one worldwide trending topic on Saturday on social networking site Twitter. And the opening was greeted with such a big turnout of fans that traffic along Broadcast City in Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City was at a standstill. APO Hiking Society as the trio of Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo with co-host Antoinette Taus, Bela Padilla, Rica Peralejo, Alfred Vargas, Ramon Bautista, Bianca Manalo and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete. They now also have musical performances, excitng fun and games and segments that give away prizes and money. Willie is thankful for the continuous support of throngs of fans and supporters all across the country and in different parts of the world, who strongly voiced their clamor for the popular OPM icon’s much-awaited comeback. “We wouldn’t have made it to No.1 if not for the fans and the people who believe that we have to continue what we started, to keep helping people, make a difference in their lives, and bring quality entertainment to Filipinos all over the world,” APO said, adding that the Filipino viewers deserve to be No. 1. "It's being shown on the other networks," he says, adding that the cost of a placing an ad on Channel 13 is approaching what the established players charge. We are confident that APO Tanghali Na! will also deliver strong ratings during weekdays and provide further lift to the ratings of our weekday shows,” shared Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Executive Vice-President. And with additional segments and musical performances on the menu, expect to create more memorable and entertaining moments in an expanded Saturday format. Among the most popular segments are Doo Bidoo Bidoo which is inspired of Doo Bidoo by APO Hiking Society, a game portion for ten random audience members that dance cheerfully to the song of the day are selected to join. The objective of the game is to repeat the words "Doo Bidoo" and "Bidoo". If a contestant makes a mistake, they are out of the game and receives a consolation prize. This is a last person standing game, with the person who lasts the longest winning. Pera o Pera as the show's highlight game portion. The engaging elimination round and the suspense-filled jackpot round won the hearts of most televiewers. Join in the fun and music of APO Tanghali Na!, 12NN on from Monday to Saturday on IBC-13. For updates on the program, follow @APOTanghaliNaCh13 on Twitter and @apotanghalinaofficial_ig on Instagram or like www.facebook.com/APOTanghaliNaCh13. APO TANGHALI NA! :Timeslot (January 25, 2014 to July 4, 2014) :MONDAY-FRIDAY :12:00 - Opening numbers :12:11 - Bawa Bata :12:26 - Commercial break :12:28 - Doo Bidoo Bidoo :12:43 - Commercial break :12:45 - Barangay APO :01:00 - Cash o Bukas (Mon/Wed/Fri); Gandang Pulis / That's My Girlmate (beginning June 2) (Tue/Thurs) :01:23 - Commercial break :01:25 - Bigtime APO :01:48 - Commercial break :01:50 - Pera o Para :02:13 - Commercial break :02:15 - Pera o Para :SATURDAY :12:00 - Opening number (with guest performances before APO Hiking Society enter the studio) :12:13 - Bawa Bata :12:28 - Commercial break :12:30 - Doo Bidoo Bidoo :12:48 - Commercial break :12:50 - Live guest performances :01:00 - Barangay APO :01:28 - Commercial break :01:30 - Gandang Pulis / That's My Girlmate (beginning June 7) :01:53 - Commercial break :01:55 - Bigtime APO :02:18 - Commercial break :02:20 - Pera o Para :02:43 - Commercial break :02:45 - Pera o Para 'February Primetime on IBC-13 (print ad)' :Monday-Friday :05:30 - Noli Me Tangere (M-T-Th); PBA (1st game) (starts at 4:30PM) (W-F) :06:30 - Express Balita :07:45 - Janella in Wonderland :08:30 - Viva Box Office (M-T-Th); PBA (2nd game) (W-F) :10:30 - Glory Jane :11:00 - News Team 13 :11:45 - Report Kay Boss (M); Forum ni Randy (T); Good Take (W); Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Th); Snooky (F) :Saturday :04:00 - PBA :06:00 - Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :07:00 - Tasya Fantasya :08:00 - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :09:00 - Maya Loves Sir Chief :09:45 - T.O.D.A.S. :10:45 - Express Balita Weekend :11:15 - Bitag :Sunday :04:00 - PBA (starts at 3:00PM) (1st game at 3PM and 2nd game at 5PM) :07:00 - The Million Second Quiz :08:00 - Born to be a Superstar :09:00 - ONE FC :10:00 - Express Balita Weekend :10:30 - Sunday Sinemaks :Our Nationwide Satellite Broadcast :VIVA BOX OFFICE :Laging Naroon Ka (Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews) (February 3) :Wala Na Bang Pag-ibig (Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews) (February 4) :Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie (Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews) (February 5) :Ang Lahat ng Ito'y Para Sa'yo (Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews) (February 6) :P.S. I Love You (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (February 25) :My Only Love (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (February 26) :Forgive and Forget (Sharon Cuneta and William Martinez) (February 27) :Sinasamba Kita (Vilma Santos, Lorna Tolentino, Christopher de Leon, Phillip Salvador) (February 28) :SUNDAY SINEMAKS :Dugong Buhay (Ramon Revilla, Sr. and Bong Revilla) (February 2) :Boy Negro (Phillip Salvador) (February 9) :Silakbo (Cesar Montano, Alice Dixson, Marjorie Barretto, Joko Diaz) (February 16) :Masamang Ugat (Eddie Garcia, Ace Vergel, Victor Neri, Mikey Macapagal Arroyo) (February 23) :WATCH OUR FOR THE OLYMPIC COVERAGE OF SOCHI 2014 WINETR OLYMPICS :Opening ceremonies: :11:30PM (February 7, Friday: via satellite) :Primetime proper: :12:00MN-4:30AM (February 8, 15 and 21, Saturday) :12:00MN-5:00AM (February 9, 16 and 23, Sunday) :4:30PM-6:30PM (February 10, 11, 14, 17, 18 and 20, Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :8:30PM-10:30PM (February 10, 11, 14, 17, 18 and 20, Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :12:30AM-5:00AM (February 10-14 and 17-21, Monday-Friday) :9:15PM-11:30PM (February 21, Friday) :Closing ceremonioes: :9:15PM (February 24, Friday: via satellite) :The Official Broadcaster of the Sochi 2014 Winer Olympics (left) :IBC (right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph